


Silence

by CrumblingAsh



Series: Fragile Things [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblingAsh/pseuds/CrumblingAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The blue of his eyes are uncertain, a little lost, void of any remnants of outside control. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

* * *

* * *

 

 

It’s a hole-in-the-wall in a rundown building, hosting more of a rodent infestation than criminal. The carpet is thin enough to be the breeze of hardwood, the paint chipping to drywall beneath – the walls are thick, the windows sturdy and shut, the door deadbolted three ways over.

The sheets are cotton paper, the pillows wisps of comfort – he presses her down in careful strength and all that’s felt in skin.

The blue of his eyes are uncertain, a little lost, void of any remnants of outside control. His hands, calloused and warm, slide down her arms, soothing their minute shaking; her fingernails scratch carefully through his hair before giving a handful of strands a quick, firm tug. He snorts a chuckle, ducking his head to ghost his lips tentatively over her answering smile.

“Nat,” Clint breathes, a whisper in the night’s breeze.

She rolls her hips carefully in response. _Just us._


End file.
